Everybody In Love
by LauraPiercy1999
Summary: this is technically going to be about mostly teachers going out with pupils with a couple of pupil to pupil relationship. please review and give me feedback xxxx
1. Chaper 1 Kacey and Mrs Diamond

**_Everybody in love_**

**Kacey's pov**

Why did Zoe kiss me I mean I didn't lead her on… did I, I just want to be mates with her I already like someone well I guess that will never work out I mean why would she want to be with me come on look at me… I have an identity problem I mean I want to be a boy but I know that will never happen well I better go and sit down I need to after that, so I walk in and sit down into the boys locker rooms cause I know that they won't be coming in for a while not yet anyway. I was wrong 2 minutes of me sitting down and thinking about it they come in and was staring at me and I just wanted to get out of that awkward situation but they had to take it to make me feel worse about myself jack had to say something

I know we said we would treat you like a lad but. I wanted him to say it because I knew what he was going to say but then he was interrupted with all the boys giggling

I will just go; I whispered it because I knew if I spoke up they would hear in my voice I was crying

But he had to insist; it's not like we have anything to hide anyway and then messes up Kevin's hair

I will just go, so I stood up and walked out and tears started to fall slowly down my face as girls walk past laughing and talking in girly language I just decide to walk past without them noticing and walk down to see Zoe and Barry fighting… again so I walk up slowly without them seeing me until I hear Zoe shout

It isn't about who she wants to sleep with its about who she is inside, and then Barry whispered something and I don't know what but I know that he would of said something about me. but before the screaming fight carried on Miss Boston butted in

Oi Mr Clarkson wants to see you and Barry and Kacey you have 5 minutes to calm down that temper and get back into the PRU and Kacey get changed

I wasn't going to disobey her she seemed serious so I went and got changed and sat down on a table with Rhiannon and then she was on a lecture about punctuality or something I knew I would get away that easy and I was correct

why are we getting a go at she's the one who skipped class

because we are a unit if one of us screws up they let the whole unit down... right up on your feet

every one look at her like she was mental

come on up on your feet do laps of the playground, so everyone got up moaning because we not no argue with her seriously... as everyone got up Rhiannon got up and got right into my face

if I come back with sweat patches I'll kill you

something I expected from her, I didn't mean to if I did I would of had Barry involved but now he is giving me evil as I walk past him... I did try talking to say hi but Miss Boston stopped me offering if I wanted to talk she is there and everything but its not like anyone would she is scary seriously so I refused and asked if I could go join the others but I don't know why but instead she told me to go hand out books in the PRU I don't know if she was trying to be nice or if she wanted to punish me for not wanting to talk to her but either way she made me.

As I was handing the books out I heard a slam, it was Barry looking crazier than normal at this moment I know I am going to be in trouble

did you tell that Zoe you were a boy?

no she assumed

well you want to be normal don't you

I want to be me

as he clenches his fist he grabs Rhiannon's bags and gets the make up and pours it onto the table before pining me down and drawing on my face with it. As he starts to place lip stick all over me I bit him and ducked under his arm and without thinking and without knowing that there was anyone at the door I shouted

I'm not a girl and a boy

then I grabbed hold of Mr Diamond and hugged her, she felt so nice and she smelt it to she was so beautiful and seriously who ever she is with is just the luckiest person alive. As she took me into the office I sat down still in tears but I still couldn't help noticing how beautiful she is so we were having a normal convocation about what happened and it just slipped out

right so what happened

I told him I just wanted to be me and he wasn't having any of it so he started attacking me with make up, I bit him that's how I got out and when I saw you my heart skipped a beat... as I covered my mouth she looked shocked but happy

ow well... erm how flattering thanks but you do know im your teacher

of course I do but you cant help who you fall for can you miss

I guess not but why me

your beautiful and I guess you have taken care of me and well I guess all the time we have spent together... I love you

well that's cute but if anyone found out I would have my teaching career finished and I wouldn't be able to see you

well maybe we can do it in secret you know sneaking around

I will have to think about it

okay miss take as long as you want

at that moment Mr Clarkson walked in and the subject changed so I just decided to get my stuff and go home but I ended up winning man of the match and getting the match ball I was so happy but home was going to be a nightmare...


	2. Chapter 2 Barry and Connor

Chapter 2 Barry and Connor

Barry's POV

Well I had to be hard on Kacey I mean if anyone found out about this family it's going to be… awkward I mean if they find out about me, I mean no one knows about me… sexually and if they find out they will really not respect my family. They don't know that if they accept Kace and then dad comes out she will have the idea of being accepted everywhere. Anyway I better get on with my life... I want to find a boyfriend who actually loves me and doesn't just want me for pleasure or just money.

Wow have you seen that Connor lad he is just amazing…

Connor's POV

Wow have you seen that Barry lad he is hot, I know I use Imogen as a cover up but I know I like boy's and not girls so I better tell him to see if he feels the same way, that is the right thing to do isn't it? Well there is only one way to find out… I have to tell them.

Barry's POV

Ow no why is he walking up to me I can't speak when I am around him I go all… well me makes me speechless.

Hey I'm Connor and I'm guessing you're Barry

Yeah I am nice to meet you Connor. As I talk I grab hold of his hand and shake it… wow his hand makes me feel like I have electricity going through me

He touched my hand wow I hope he feels the same way. So I need to ask you something if that is okay with you?

Yeah of course ask I will answer as well as I can.

I… like you and I was wondering if you liked me in that way…

Err… yeah I do… but don't you have a girlfriend whatever her name is… Imogen of something

I do yeah but I… I am just using her as a cover up, I like boys well you anyway

He keeps on smiling at me and I'm blushing so hard right now

But I cannot let anyone know my sister is well she thinks she is a boy and everyone already thinks my family are freaks I can't let anyone know about me or no one with will respect for me or actually any of my family any more I just can't do it

Who said we had to do it in public we can go to my house when my mum is out and have some yano fun

At that point he winked at me not really noticeable to anyone else but when it comes to eye to eye contact you could see it clearly… I smiled at him and nodded

Okay then I will see you there, and what time?

Well we could meet after school outside and walk to my house together?

Yeah sure that's perfect see you then

Connor's POV

Yes see you then

Oh my god I cannot believe he said yes I am so happy he is perfect and his accent just turns me on well I better get ready for tonight… it is going to be so fun


	3. Chapter 3 The Nights

Mrs Diamond's POV

So Kacey will be over any minute so I have showered and got some dinner ready so I hope she likes it. Oh no she is here now I better go get her I don't want a beautiful girl like her to stay outside.

Hey baby girl how are you on this wonderful night?

I'm better now I have seen you, I have been through a lot today but you have helped me get through it and this is why I have brought you this

As she says this she pulls out a blue bag which was sparkling in the glittering night sky

Sorry about the sparkles I got the bag of Dyn

Oh it's fine I don't mind I want to know what it is now. At this moment I have the biggest smile on my face that I possibly can.

And thank you my baby girl I really appreciate it

Kacey's POV

I can't believe she actually likes me I never knew she did… she is perfect, she treats me right and… I love her…

Barry's and Connor's night

Barry's POV

Right deodorant on nice looking clothes and a present… this night I hope is going to be perfect… he is perfect and… I think I love him. But this cannot happen I mean he has a girlfriend and if anyone finds out my life will be over… ow well I better go to his house now…

Connor's POV

Ow… dam he is here what am I going to do, im freaking out…

Hey Barry wanna come in?

Yeah sure

So how have you been? At this moment I was walking into my room I heard the door shut, at this moment I turned around I got my words cut out with a soft kiss from Barry

Connor can I ask you something

Of course you can anything

Then I keep kissing his neck

Do you love me?

Of course I do I have loved you since I first saw you?

And are you sure you don't mind keeping us a secret?

Of course I don't I love you and I don't really want it getting out either

Good…


End file.
